Unexpected
by SmallBunEE
Summary: Anger develops a sort of affection for a fellow co-worker he'd never thought of falling for. (Feanger, Vague-ish spoilers. Nothing too major.)


(Made this fic a while ago, thought it'd be nice to add it here.

*throws this Feanger fic* heheaHA see ya enjoy)

* * *

When he first laid eyes on him, he thought of nothing but a cowardly, pathetic, _irritating_ string bean of an emotion. He still feels that way, though it isn't as much. He considers him a friend nonetheless, but now...

Just what in the hell was he getting himself into?

He blamed that night, it turned things upside down for him and _ugh_ , he _hated_ this feeling. It's confusing. It's so…not him, not for a little hot-headed creature like him to feel such- _things_. He can't really describe them for the matter, but it really stirred things up within him. It woke him up. Something he had never felt. It felt as if...his body generated of particles wanted to flare up at any given thought of _him._ Heck, he was standing right in front of him, he had caught the other's attention; he didn't know how. All he knew was that those big, bright eyes were staring back at him, waiting for a response.

Such an innocent look- such a heated feeling it caused.

He hated it.

Yet...it felt good. Satisfactory.

He can still recall how that night went; how things changed for him completely...

* * *

"Phew! I guess that settles it for the night then, we did great work!" Fear proclaimed proudly as he scribbled into his clipboard, "what do you think, Anger?"

"Uh huh," he replied apathetically, flipping pages from his own clipboard.

They had just finished storing all the memory orbs, not necessarily _positive_ ones, but it was still considered to be a job well done.

"We outdid ourselves tonight! If only Joy were here to see this, she'd be oh so proud of us! Ha, us, working together! We make a pretty great team don't you think?"

"Sure."

Fear's expression faltered. Gosh, this took a complete awkward turn, one he was hoping that wouldn't occur, but...it always felt hard to communicate with Anger. Or well, considering how times have been without Joy and Sadness. Both emotions including Disgust had been stressed. They were tired almost all the time. Nothing was working out, and everything felt imbalanced.

He knew Anger was the most disappointed, but he tried his best to make things better for the both of them. Fear cleared his throat.

"...I-I know times haven't been the best, and how you don't necessarily appreciate me as much than everyone else, but at least I'm trying to be on better terms with you-"

" _Better!?_ " Anger barked, "all you've ever done in a poor attempt to be _better_ is by setting me off every time! 'Sides, what's so better about _anything_ with the current state we're in!?"

"W-well, I apologize for being a _failure_ at that Anger, but what else do you want me to do?"

It started to hurt, Anger bit his lip from insecurity at the choices of his words. He hesitated at first, but they rambled out anyway.

"You wanna know what I think you should do? Don't frigging bother me. Simple as that. I'm not here to be buddy-buddy, you got that? You keep your distance from me or else I- I won't hesitate to give ya a pummeling of a lifetime and-"

Fear rubbed his arm, he felt his lip tremble at the continuous rambling the shorter one continued to give. He absorbed it all in, and the more he listened...the more _annoyed_ he became. The small fry doesn't stop, does he?

Yeah, that's it.

He puffed up his chest and what happened next was something Fear didn't think he was ever capable of doing.

The taller emotion trudged into Anger and slammed him against the wall; long arms barricading him from escaping as his lengthy figure cowered over the small, speechless emotion. Fear's hands were pressed against the wall, strongly gripping against the hard surface. He breathed heavily and hissed:

" _ **Will you shut up for once?**_ "

That's when it hit. An exchange of air was released from both of their mouths.

Fear's bright, grayish eyes stared deeply into Anger's dark, widened, ruby-red eyes. His expression was intense, he was panting, limbs trembling from the drastic and complete change of tone that is so not _Fear_. Anger's mouth was partly open, he was at complete loss of air and it felt like he had been hit hard in the chest. There were no words, their gazes never broke, their faces merely inches away…

"Fear," Anger squeaked, breaking the silence.

He shivered, Fear felt his limbs shake upon realization and quickly shot himself straight up; resulting in Anger slowly sliding down against the wall, eyes still widened and steam rising from his head.

"I-I'm so sorry! I'm sorry, Anger!" Fear screamed, dragging his shakened hands onto his head, " _oh nooo-_ what have I done? I'm sorry! I-I'll take my leave now, okay? It's ah, well, wow- would you look at the time! It's awfully late, um, I'll go on ahead, o-okay? F-forget any of this ever happened!"

The taller made a sprint for it, nearly tripping over his own feet in the process as he headed for his sleeping chambers.

Silence.

If Anger had a real, beating heart, the sound of its pounding would've filled the atmosphere. He breathed a big puff of air, a hand over his chest, his mouth agape. His face felt hotter than it usually was and...is he _blushing?_

Anger groaned and covered his face. He cursed silently to himself.

That confirmed it- he's been crushing on Fear.

* * *

Joy and Sadness had already returned back to Headquarters after some time, which made things run smoothly again as the entire group developed new improvements. Fear and Anger had their usual interactions, small wave exchanges here and there, short conversations- they were mostly hard at work.

...It's been weeks since that incident, that _damn_ incident that caused Anger to think about it every single day, and now here he was in front of the emotion he had such confused thoughts for.

"Go on..?"

He made sure they were alone, then a quick inhale of air went through the small one's mouth.

"I've been, uh, thinkin'...for a while," he gulped, "y'see I...I've felt things. Confusing things. Things I've never felt before...y'know?"

"K-kinda?"

This was harder than he thought. Anger impatiently tugged on his tie, his eyes darting towards a different direction. His face started to heat up.

"F-first of all I, uh, I'm sorry for the times I've treated you _unfairly_ ," for an emotion who's all about fairness, it stung him to admit that, "I know I do it often, and I- I don't mean it. Look, it's not just you, okay? I know I can be like this most of the time and-" he inhaled sharply, "sometimes I can't stop myself! You're not always the cause of these things I...anything just- ticks me off, and I don't mean for it most of the time. I don't _mean_ to hurt you in any way and-"

"Anger, Anger! I-I know that. What are you trying to get at-"

The shorter emotion was clawing at the top of his head, shutting his eyes tight and growling. He was _so_ not in the mood to stir up things, yet he's _Anger_ of all emotions. Sometimes he fails at controlling himself, but then he immediately blurted out:

" _I like you!_ _ **A lot!**_ _Okay!?_ "

He bent over and covered his mouth, shuddering a little with the small shift of his feet. There was that noticeable silence again from long ago. His face had reached to another level of temperature, he was burning inside- it was a mixture of embarrassment along with relief. Though, he hadn't heard a word from Fear for a good chunk of seconds. Anger slowly opened his eyes and peeked up, rising from his slumped figure until his eyes met the lanky emotion's.

He met with widened eyes and a face of shock. A heavily noticeable, deep, red blush spread across Fear's face.

"..Wha, huh?"

"Ugh! _I like you,_ Fear!" he babbled with the noticeable glow on his face, there goes that heavy feeling again. The loud pounding of his non-existent heart. "I...like you. I really do, o-okay? Ya got that the second time now?"

He slowly nodded, attempting to absorb what he heard. _Him?_ Him of all emotions? Why? Why does this hot-headed, strong and aggressive emotion like him in _that_ way? Fear twiddled his fingers in thought, though he smiled and giggled to himself.

Anger raised a brow, "W-What? This isn't funny, Fear! This is some- some serious stuff!"

Good gosh his stuttering wasn't making it any better, Fear just had to laugh a little at his small fidgets. It's completely out of Anger's character, but he's never seen him as a mess like this. It was... _cute._

"Yer not giving me an answer, ya know! Just leaving me hanging here, wow that's _real_ nice of ya, thanks. Eugh! You know what, just...forget it. I knew I should've kept it to myse-"

A panicked wheeze left Fear's throat and he quickly made a short skip towards Anger. With his flimsy arms, he scooped the little emotion up in his hands (to which he squawked in surprise) did a clumsy twirl, and looked straight on into Anger's big, dark-colored eyes with a small smile. Anger was just about to protest until he felt Fear's lips crash down on top of his. The red creature yelled briefly in astonishment, of course it being muffled from the pressure of the other's mouth.

He felt his limbs squirm until Fear tightened his grip onto him, to which he stopped causing such a ruckus. It was a different, yet sweet sensation that caused Anger's body to melt and relax in Fear's arms; fluttering his eyes shut and returning the kiss as he began to gingerly trail his fingers up.

It only lasted for a for a short amount of time before Fear pulled away, feeling Anger's hot breath against his nose.

"Hoo, w-wow you're _adorable_ ," Fear babbled, nearly at short of breath.

"Euuuughhhhh," Anger covered his face in embarrassment at the word, grumbling to himself.

Fear smiled and lowered him back down to the ground, his face still having that red tint. Clearing his throat he mumbled, "I-I hope that answered your question."

Anger slowly nodded, still feeling dazed, "Uh-huh…"

"...Thank you for telling me, Anger. I appreciate it, a-alot! And I...really like you too."

Anger looked up at him, feeling his body aflutter as his lips formed into a smile. Huh, this feeling could get used to fairly quickly, "No problem."

"A-Ah! We should catch on up with the others, though! Ohh, we might be needed soon!" he chirped, twiddling with his string of hair nervously, "C'mon! Let's hurry-"

"W-Wait, hang on!" he tugged onto Fear's long sleeve, causing him to halt, "...don't tell any of the others about this...okay? I'm not... _ready_ yet. So…"

Fear grinned, "Wasn't going to. I got my lips sealed! You can count on me, okay? Now hurry, or else we're gonna get a scolding from Joy! _Aaah!_ I don't want that!"

Anger nodded, placed a hand over his chest once more, and waddled away to catch up with Fear.


End file.
